cav_test_wiki_onefandomcom-20200213-history
Jek Tono Porkins
|mass= |hair=Brown, graying |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |cyber= |affiliation=*Alliance to Restore the Republic **Tierfon Yellow AcesStar Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide **Red Squadron **Massassi Group |masters= |apprentices=}} Jek Tono Porkins, nicknamed "Piggy", was a male human trader and pilot from Bestine IV. He decided to abandon his homeworld after the Galactic Empire moved in and built a new military base there, and he ended up joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Biography Early life Originally a trader on Bestine IV, Jek Porkins was forced to leave his homeworld because of the Galactic Empire. Seeking revenge, he trained to become a pilot in the Starfighter Corps of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Life as a Rebel pilot As a seasoned rebel pilot, Porkins was known for ritual hazing of new recruits, despite his fellow veterans being generally accomodating. Taking a vacation After a battle near Kashyyyk, Biggs Darklighter suggested to Porkins that they take a vacation on the planet Irff. After twelve days, they became aware that their vacation spot was reserved by an Imperial officer. After learning this information. Porkins and Darklighter went into the officer's room and pretended to have blasters. The officer became frightened and told them that she was just a parent of six. Porkins then apologized and he and Darklighter both left. After they left her room, the officer called security. Eventually, security caught Porkins and Darklighter. They were told to leave the vacation spot or the manager would be called. Battle of Scarif In 0 BBY, Jek Porkins flew an X-wing starfighter as a member of Red Squadron during the Battle of Scarif, going by the callsign Red Six, where he mostly provided support for the other ships in Admiral Raddus' fleet. The battle ended with the theft of the technical readouts for the Death Star, a moon-sized Imperial battlestation.Rogue One: A Star Wars Story The night before Yavin Just days after returning from Scarif, Porkins dished out drinks for his fellow pilots at Base One on the night before the Battle of Yavin. He once again flew with Red Squadron, again as Red Six, alongside Nozzo Naytaan as the wingmen of Zal Dinnes. He bumped into Biggs Darklighter after the mission briefing, exchanging banter with his fellow pilot that Darklighter considered to be a ritual hazing from the cocky Bestine native. Battle of Yavin During the battle, Dreis ordered the destruction of one of the Death Star's deflection towers, which Porkins and Darklighter destroyed with their starfighters' laser cannons. Porkins' craft struck debris from the tower and began to malfunction, causing him to drift over the Imperial turbolaser batteries mounted on the surface. Porkins was convinced he could still navigate his fighter, ignoring Darklighter's warnings to extract from the area. Porkins' fighter was caught in turbolaser crossfire and he was killed almost instantly. The officers and pilots around the central command table in the Massassi war room heard Porkins' last words, and Elyhek Rue vowed that he would be avenged. Despite this, another Rebel pilot didn't receive word of his death, and asked if Porkins could see Luke Skywalker's fighter a few minutes after Jek was shot down. Legacy Over three decades later, Porkins was remembered through the Porkins Belly Run, a Resistance flight maneuver named in his honor.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Whilst traveling aboard the Millennium Falcon following the Battle of Crait, BB-8 told R2-D2 about the death of the Abednedo pilot Ello Asty, who went by the callsign Red Six, R2 told him that they had lost a Red Six too during the Battle of Yavin.Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III Personality and traits Because of his rotund physique, Porkins was playfully nicknamed "Piggy" and "Belly Runner". Behind the scenes Jek Tono Porkins was played by William Hootkins in the 1977 Original trilogy film [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]]. Appearances * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon * * * *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' Sources * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * ; image #4 * Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Squadron personnel Category:Tierfon Yellow Aces personnel